1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to graphics processing and, more specifically, to perspective correction computations used for three-dimensional graphics processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional three-dimensional (3D) graphics processing includes perspective correction computations, including division by a perspective correction parameter. Division operations are expensive in term of performance, typically requiring more clock cycles to complete compared with other arithmetic operations such as addition, subtraction, or multiplication. Division performance may be improved by dedicating special purpose computing elements to performing division. However, those special purpose computing elements may be underutilized when division is not necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need to handle division operations that appear in program instructions more effectively.